parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's TUGS/Disney Parody 7: Ten Centsladdin
Cast * Ten Cents as Aladdin * Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine * Hercules as The Genie (their both blue) * Hank (from TT) as Abu * OJ as The Magic Carpet * Truro (from TT) as The Sultan * Shelburne (from TT) as Rajah * Bluenose as Jafar * Foduck (from TT) as Iago * Cabot (from TT) as Razoul * Johnny Cuba as Saluk * Big Mac as Cassim * Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, Jasper, and Horace as The Guards Special Guests For Prince Ten Cents. * The Beagle Boys, Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, and the Goons (from Donald Duck: Goin Quackers, The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, and Sleeping Beauty) as The Rhinos, Elephants, Hippos, and Wolf Hunters * The TUGS Characters as The Mulan Cast * Laurel as Jock * Hardy as Trusty * Kanga as Lady * Rayman as Colonel Hathi * Coco Bandicoot as Winifred * Klonoa as Elephant Whispering To Winifred * Sonic as Slob Elephant * Ty as Burglar Elephant * Croc as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' * Hunter as Elephant with Fly * Sparx as Hair Elephant * Coco Bandicoot as Elephant with a smashed nose after a crash * Goliath (from Goliath II) as Hathi Jr. * The Disney Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast * The Three Stooges as The Beagle Boys * The Nickelodeon Characters as The Lion King Cast * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Tickety Toc Characters as The Chicken Run Cast * Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Skippy * Roo as Toby * GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Little John * The Teensies as The Four Statue Heads of the Presidents * The Video Game Characters as The Ducktales Characters * Tommy as Mowgli * Officer Dibble as King Louie * Barney Rubble as Bagheera * Fred Flintstone as Baloo * The Dumbo Characters as The All Dogs Go To Heaven Cast * The MGM Characters as The Rock A Doodle Cast * The Robots (from Sonic) as The Monkeys * Ash Ketchum as Hercules * Pikachu as Phil * Kermit as Timon * Fievel as Young Simba * Olivia as Young Nala * Donkey Kong as King Kong * Bernard as Adult Kovu * Bianca as Adult Kiara * The Disney Princesses as The Female Elephants * Caillou as Pacha * Top Cat's Gang as The Llamas * Top Cat as The Cowardly Lion * The Nick Jr Characters as The Jedi Knights * Bowser Koopa as Edgar * The Mice as The Birds * The Happy Tree Friends Characters as The Ducktales Cast * Tony Toponi as Mickey Mouse Special Guests For Lillie Lightship Kisses Bluenose? * Curly as Ed * Baby as Tails * MeeMee as Amy Rose * Casey Jones as The President * Princess Peach as Ariel * Lillie Lightship as Twilight Sparkle * Wallace as Sir Pellinore * Gromit as Spike * Globox as Sebistian * Grandpa Lou as Rafiki * Homer Simpson as Sir Ector * Bart Simpson as Sir Kay * Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Ratso * Jack and Jill (from Babes in Toyland) as Two Kids * AiAi as Sonic * Pinkie Pie as Cream * Scrappy Doo as Cheese * Scooby Doo as Wowser * Wile E Coyote as Wolf * Road Runner as Goat * Princess Eilonwy as Rainbow Dash * Vixey as Rarity * Kemit as Timon * Bubbles as Alice Special Guests For Nothing In The World. * Mr. Toad as Tigger * Bianca as Adult Nala * Tillie as Adult Kiara * The Three Stooges as Donald's Nephews * The Beatles Characters as Scat Cat's Gang of Alley Cats * The Mario Characters as The Robin Hood Characters * The Sonic Characters as The Princess and the Frog Characters * The Disney Characters as The Power Rangers Cast * Agent Ed as Donald Duck * The Video Games Characters as The Inspector Gadget Cast * Laurel and Hardy as Tom and Jerry * Danny as Bongo * Tommy as Hercules * GonGon as Phil * AiAi as Pooh * Baby as Piglet * Hank (from TT) as Eeyore * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Crunch Bandicoot, Hunter, Johnny Bravo, and Mr. Bean as The Seven Dwarves * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Rock A Doodle Cast * Ariel, Melody, and Salem as Nani, Lilo, and Stitch * Casey Jr as Adult Kovu * Officer Dibble as King Louie * The Spyro Characters as The Valliant Cast * The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Mickey Mouse Cast * Bernard as Adult Simba * The Croc Characters as The Smurfs * Captain Hook as The Evil Man * Monstro as The Huge Whale * The Horrid Henry Characters as The Recess Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Caballeros * Scooby Doo as Ernie * Skurvy as An Unknown Man * The Cartoon Characters as The Shaun the Sheep Cast * Cream as Terk * Luigi as Tantor * The Professor (from Powerpuff Girls) as Ludwig * Courage as Goofy Goof * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa * Croc as Scrooge McDuck * The Female Princesses as The Lionesses * Georges as Rafiki * Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Zazu * Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai * Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita * Eric (from The Little Engine That Could) as Koda * Spyro as Alex * Cynder as Gla * The Happy Tree Friends Characters as The Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Cast * The TUGS Characters as The House of Mouse Cast * Princess Yum Yum as Tanya Special Guests For We Can't Forget About Love. * Minnie Mouse as Adult Kiara * Moe as Jose Carioca * GonGon as Little John * The Disney Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast * Thomas O' Malley as Tigger * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Friend Owl * The Koopalings as The Various Cat Villains * Rayman as Rocko * The Family as Tigger's Family * Rat, Rit, and Rut as Quasimodo's Three Friends * Tommy as Donald Duck * Agent Ed as Alex * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Marty * Napoleon as Baloo * The TUGS Characters as The Valliant Cast * Rover Dangerfield as King Louie * Bernard as Adult Simba * Mickey Mouse as Adult Kovu * Various Mice as The Lions * Wile E Coyote as The Grinch * Bowser Koopa as Forte * Mike as The Beast * Jasper and Horace as The Cheetahs * The Theodore Tugboat Cast as The Rover Dangerfield Cast Special Guests For There's A Party in Sodor. * The Cartoon Network Characters as The House of Mouse Cast * Sonic as TinTin * Tails as Snowy * Knuckles as Captain Haddock * Tom and Jerry as Thomson and Tomson * The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Recess Cast * Kermit and Fozzie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa * The Various Cat Villains as The Hyenas * Witch Hazel as Yzma * Kent Brockman as The Broadcaster Parody Casts Category:Ian Sweeney